


It's Not A Secret

by RunAwayToo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, British, Coming of Age, Friendship, Hogwarts, One Direction are only character fillers and not all of them are here, Post-War, Wizarding World, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayToo/pseuds/RunAwayToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer is a band which happens to straddle two separate universes, famous amongst both the muggle and human worlds.</p><p>They have much more modest beginnings, however, drawn together in the extensive hallways of one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rejects

They were thrown together by chance, it seemed.

Rather, they were sewn together by fate. Written in the prophecies which lay long untouched in the further corridors of the Ministry of Magic - corridors which hadn’t held true importance since they were fresh in the world, oblivious to the wonder and chaos which brewed in their youth.

Since those dark times, fate had a way of weaving goodness, perhaps in apologetic response to the terror which has crippled the world under its command. Legions of children grew in goodness, weaned on stories of dark lords and a boy named Harry, much like a good number of their classmates, who miraculously created the peace they were raised in.

The peace some of them were raised in.

It all came together with the arrival of one charming Hufflepuff muggleborn by the name of Luke Hemmings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing Luke Hemmings was going to do when he got away from his doting mother was try that charm he found for body modifications. 

However, such a plan required her stopping for a second to put down her damn camera and give him one last hug so he could finally board the train which was set to leave any minute.

“Oh just one more, Lukey. You’re a wizard for goodness sake, you’ve got all the time in the world,” she rambled, giddy. It wasn’t every day a woman floated through a brick platform to see her son off to a completely different school than what she had been planning just over a month before.

“I don’t think it works like that, mom. I mean, I think time traveling is really regulated and tricky.”

As with any mention of magic, Liz’s eyes widened a little bit more, starstruck as she craned her eyes at the wondrous people around her before settling back on her own wondrous child. “And you’re sure we got you everything? Enough cloaks? You’ve got your wand don’t y-“

“Yes mum, yes. We’ve triple checked and my wand’s right here,” he said with a pat to his pocket. 

A voice floated quietly through the crowd, a perfect volume, as if by magic. “The Hogwarts Express will be departing in five minutes, please board as soon as possible, students.”

“I really need to go now, Mum.” 

“Oh, okay,” she tutted, pulling him into what seemed like the fiftieth hug he’d received since gliding into the platform. “Just make sure to write, we didn’t get you an owl for nothing, and don’t get into too much trouble. Do your homewo-“

“I got it mom, love you.”

The first steamy whistle rang through the air, causing many students to scuttle around and throw quick kisses to their parents just as Luke did.

“Love you too,” he heard his mom shout from behind him. 

He thought about turning in one last response but soon realized it would be impossible as a group of rowdy boys, perhaps in their last years at Hogwarts, pushed past him, throwing a suspicious looking hunk of chocolate that flailed around in the air as if a creature of its own. The usual, he tried to assure himself. Everything is so normal.

The train began a slow crawl, clearing a path for Luke to maneuver as students of various ages pushed against the windows for a last sighting of their families. 

He found himself an empty compartment halfway down the train, throwing his bags above his seat save for a book which he quickly opened up to a page he’d previously earmarked. The unicorn haired wand, which had previously been nestled in its box in his pocket, was quickly settled comfortably in his grasp, pointed towards his lip. Quickly throwing in a prayer that it worked, he muttered the words he’d silently practiced and researched for the past weeks in his bedroom. 

A quick prick ran through his lower face, causing his lip to go numb for a second before Luke could feel a quiet pressure on his face, raising his fingers to discover his new lip ring as a round of applause broke out beside him.

“That could’ve gone so badly, man,” an asian boy with jet black hair quipped, pushing further into the compartment and slinging his bags above the seat across from him.

“The first time I tried to dye my hair, I nearly lost it all,” the chocolate-haired boy who followed him added as his friend unceremoniously laid himself across half the bench, leaning forward as the other said this.

“Still looses a little bit of thickness every time he tries, though,” he mock-whispered before outstretching the hand he’d been hiding from his friend behind to Luke. “My name’s Calum, he’s Michael.”

Still slightly taken aback by their energy, Luke nodded slightly, offering his own name quickly and quietly.

“Never seen you around, man, and it may be a big school but all signs, besides your killer spellmanship, point to you being a first year.”

“Mhmm,” he said with a nod.

“Not too talkative either are you, Luke,” asked Michael, plopping down next to Calum and making himself comfortable.

Realizing he needed to make a quick impression on these witty boys, Luke regained himself, “Well you’re also overpowering the conversation.”

Both boys turned silent, making Luke wish he’d held his tongue like his mother had reminded him. If only it weren't still the slightest bit numb from his spell, something he prayed would subsist. 

“I like this one,” Calum barked, hopping out his seat so quickly he nearly broke himself over Michael’s feet and popping a head out the window.

“He had too many chocolate frogs,” Michael directed at Luke. “Think he’s looking for the sweet trolley so he can get more.”

Luke connected the idea of a chocolate frog with the little nugget of squirming something he had earlier seen being thrown around.

“They’re far superior to any other chocolate,” Calum quipped, back on the way to his seat. “It’s the part about having to work for it that makes them so good.”

“Ah, the only thing you’ll ever have to work for, Sire Calum of purest blood.”

This was going to be an interesting ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Calum's not asian.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I failed to notice that my "first" chapter never even uploaded... Please make sure you read that and I promise a quick update quick

An interesting train ride it was. Incredible. Exciting. Revolutionary. So transforming and lovely that Luke hoped, craved, that there would be countless similar experiences with these insane boys. 

In another world, had he perhaps been raised amongst his few more traditionally-parented peers or not done some of his own research into the school he’d been so ecstatic to join the leagues of, maybe he would be a bit more apprehensive of jumping into a friendship with the ever-so slightly older boys. These older boys who, with the announcement of a closer second year, emblazoned themselves with the green and silver which had been mostly free of its infamous history since even Luke’s youth. When everything changed, and he grew without notice.

Honestly, you’d have to be daft to connect Michael’s brilliant smile or Calum’s own ability to bring it wider as he flashed a bare countryside to the darker history of their house, one Luke would not be shamed to be a part of.

So now here he was, separated from new friendships, herded under the starry country sky over a lake by the gruff, childlike gamesmaster, frightened and fascinated by the stories of the wonders in the waters which carried him, and schlepped into the middle of the memorial courtyard, gathered around the large statue which took up a good part of the open space. 

“Good evening students,” a tiny voice shouted from behind them, tearing their eyes away towards the stout figure approaching from what Luke assumed to be the castle’s grand entrance and Great Hall. “And welcome to Hogwarts.”

The crowd stirred slightly, making room for the small man amongst their ranks as he took a position in front of the statue.

“My name is Professor Flitwick, I will be your Charms teacher this year as well as serving as the head of Ravenclaw house and your escort to the grand ceremonies tonight. 

“Every year since its construction, we lead our new students to this very statue to tell you of the great alumni you are about to join. You are standing in the Viaduct courtyard, admiring the statue commemorating the Battle of Hogwarts. Though many of you may know, the crack which runs under it, it is still a stable walkway, was the very mark left when the darkest lord of history was vanquished where the statue stands.”

A round of applause broke out amongst the crowd, accidentally started by Luke out of sheer admiration for the place he was standing. 

“It was indeed a grand occasion,” the professor continued, “Though we do not have enough time to stay longer, I encourage you to spend time discovering the wonders and precision of the statue. You never know whose faces you may find.”

With a find and a grand gesture, the professor announced their departure, causing the butterflies in Luke’s stomach to fly. Though he didn’t particularly care which house he was in, he saved a special place for Slytherin for obvious reasons, hoping they would not reject them if he were to find himself in another house.

The walk to the Great Hall entrance could have been mere steps but to Luke it felt like miles, at least it looked the same to many of his classmates. 

Flitwick took one final turn towards them and smiled. “Try not to get too caught up in your thoughts, young ones,” he said with a wink.

And they were entering, under a starry sky much like the one he was just caught under, candles floating and torches lit around.

And they were walking, sandwiched on either side by two long tables that burst with watching eyes, a good few kind and encouraging, some shouting praises of their own house. The sight was enough to make Luke break out in a smile, a weight lifting off his shoulders even further as his eyes were drawn to Calum and Michael going wild from their place under green and silver banners.

He could do this. He would get through this.

And they were stopping in front of all the professors and students, gathered together in front of a modest stool with a grimy hat schlumped overtop its seat.

And Flitwick was telling them that Headmistress McGonagall had a few wods to say.

An aging woman in crimson robes sitting center stage quieted the crowd with just the raising of her arms.

“Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. Let the sorting ceremony begin.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT***  
> If any of you were confused by the weird formatting (and why my updating was so slow), the first official chapter of this did not upload until a bit after the third one was already up. Please be sure to make sure you're up to date with all my updates, so sorry!

When Professor Flitwick announced his name to the nearly-silent room, he swore he could feel his heart in his throat.

How many times had he heard “Luke Hemmings” called through a classroom and easily slid his hand into the air? 

How many times had he heard “Luke Hemmings” called through the Great Hall of Hogwarts and stumbled his way onto the stool as he heard a drawn out, “Yeah, Luke!” screeched out in Michael’s distance voice?

How many times had he had a soft beaten hat placed on his head so that it was SPEAKING TO HIM IN HIS HEAD?

Luke Hemmings… Welcome to Hogwarts.

Was this the type of situation to say, “Thanks.”

Only if you wish but let’s not drag this out with small talk, you’re meant for bigger things Luke. Do you really think you belong in Slytherin? Do you really think you cannot have friends in other houses?

It wouldn’t be the worst thing, honestly, considering how Calum and Michael were already apt to be split from him due to their second year placement.

Don’t fear my choice, son because you’re best in, “HUFFLEPUFF,” he shouted, causing a quite roar to erupt from the yellow table.

From his studies, Luke knew that being a part of Hufflepuff was a lot different than in the past, that it too had lost the stigma attached to it. Still, he could see how the seemingly jumbled group wound together; misfits.

Still, Luke found himself led by familiar faces to a Hufflepuff seat right across from his Slytherin friends who quietly whispered, “We can’t talk during the ceremonies but at least you’re close!”

~

“New students,” McGonnagel began, “you have now been sorted into your houses. While you’re here, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points which will be lost in case of any rule breaking. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup-“

A roar arrupted from the room, various students banging on tables and with their feet, chanting a tune of their house that he only hoped he could ever keep up with.

She was again able to quiet the crowd with a simple raise of her arms. 

“Also a reminder to students, old and new, that the Dark Forest is strictly prohibited. Otherwise, I am hoping for another year of peace and prosperity, let the feast begin.”

And suddenly there was food, overflowing food, so much food he could barely know how his plate was fitting on the table, or how he could get each dish on his plate together. 

A tap on his shoulder broke him from his reverie and when he turned around he was greeted by Michael smiling across the aisle, Calum seemingly struggling to get back in his seat from reaching over at Luke.

“Don’t forget to save room from desert,” they reminded him before digging into their own selection.

“Looks like you haven’t had any trouble making friends already,” he heard someone chuckling on his right.

The boy, curly and emblazoned in the canary yellow Luke supposed he could grow used to, smiled at him in a way that screamed he was older than Luke himself.

After shoving a scoop of mashed potatoes in his mouth he reached out his hand to Luke, “Harry,” he said with a shake, adding, “Styles,” as an afterthought.

“Luke Hemmings… What year are you?”

Through another bite he choked out, “Third. Don’t worry about it, though. Like McGonnagel said, we’re-“

“FAAAAAAMILY,” I loud, Irish voice sung from Harry’s other side, slinging an arm around him and peppering his face is fake kisses.

Once his face was done being mauled, Harry introduced the boy to him as simply, “you can call him Irish.”

“Oy, no you can’t,” the boy said, reaching across Harry and extending his hand to Luke, who, if he hadn’t spent the train ride with Calum and Michael, would probably have been scared witless by his energy. “The name’s Niall, Niall Horan.”

“Nice to meet you, Niall. ‘m Luke.”

“Good to meet ya Luke and welcome to Hogwarts! If you must know-” 

“Shovel food in your mouth while you’re speaking why don’t you, Niall? Any way, let him enjoy his feast!”

The boy made a great show of chewing with his mouth as wide as it seemed he could, causing Luke to laugh the slightest and revert his eyes to his plate, nearly untouched for only a few seconds as he piled as much as he could onto the tiny plate, more food appearing as if magically on the plate beside him. 

He could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just dumb filling, as usual but I thought I'd get something up in the meantime.

“Stay close, everyone,” the Hufflepuff head boy called out from in front of them. “We’re almost there.”

The smells of the previous feast clung to the air stronger even than it had in the Great Hall, making Luke figure the common room was just by the kitchens.

“Fun fact of being so close to the kitchens, the elves are always willing to prep a late-night snack,” a voice whispered to him, quickly revealing itself to be Niall with Harry just a bit over talking to another first year, who was terrified by the looks of it. 

The head boy missed his growing smile though, shouting, “Oy! Niall, Harry, out of the group! No need to ruin these boys before they’ve even seen the castle.”

“Oh hush, Ellis,” Harry said, joining Niall and pulling away from Luke slightly before turning back to him. “Make sure you listen to how to get in the common room, Luke.”

“Trust us,” Niall nodded, following Harry, who had already begun sprinting ahead of the group. He called out behind him a short, “See you later!”

Ellis was talking again just seconds after they disappeared again. “That’s Niall and Harry, fourth and third year respectively. They’re a hoot, really, sure to make sure you feel very welcome in Hufflepuff. Now, where was I?”

The group was stopped short in front of a pile of barrels on the left side of the hall, an awkward silence falling over the group instead of whispers of wonder that he’d grown used to throughout the day. 

“Are we- Do we live in barrels?” A shy voice piped from the back, causing a blush over the owner’s face as the group, including the head boy burst into soft laughter.

“Thank god no, magic is wonderful in that sense but- Actually that would be a wicked idea,” Ellis mused, chuffed. “Anyway, this the entrance to our common room, the best common room if I do say so myself.

“Hufflepuff common room used to be the only common room unseen by other houses but, after the Battle of Hogwarts, the newfound unification of the school prompted looser house boundaries and greater bonds than ever before. Few other houses actually know our password, however. I’m about to show you how to enter but please, I repeat, please we wary to memorize it quickly. It’s pretty simple but, if you do happen to get it wrong, I can’t say that it will be a pleasant experience,” he said with a wink, easing the fear on Luke’s mind. 

“Now, the middle barrel in the second row is the barrel you will look for.” Ellis turned slightly to make sure the whole group could see to which he was pointing. “Our house’s founder’s name was Helga Hufflepuff and so, in her memory, the password is to knock five times in a pattern which rhymes with her name.” He demonstrated such in the air for the group to watch.

“It’s not the hardest one, by far. If you ever visit a Ravenclaw, I recommend you just get one of them to let you in, unless you like puzzles. Anyway, I’m about to open the door. Watch your heads and again, welcome to Hufflepuff. I can tell it’s going to be a wonderful year!”

With a dramatic turn he knocked on the particular barrel with a heavy hand, allowing much of the group to hear exactly how the pattern went. 

The top of the barrel swung open and Ellis climbed in on his hands and knees. Though the barrel was certainly big enough to hold people of all sizes, it clearly was not meant for walking upright, especially for Luke who was only slightly taller than some of his peers. 

The crawl wasn’t nerve-wracking, however. After only seconds the group was again gathered together, this time in the warm space of their common room. Illuminated by luminescent plants, probably by fault of their Herbology-teacher head of house, if he remembered Ellis saying correctly, Luke could tell the room was probably a wonder in the daylight.

“Boys dormitories are to the left, organized by year, and so the same goes for the girls are the left. Tomorrow is the start of term so be sure to not spend too much time up. You’ll be spending the next seven years with these people, in classes and out. Don’t worry too hard about making friends, we’re family.”

Ellis left the group with those words as he himself flurried out the common room and to his own adventures, perhaps.

Luke, on the other hand, who was positively knackered, found his legs carrying him to the common room, ready to prepare himself for days of incredible learnings.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back, thanks to a very loving comment that pushed me to keep going. Thanks to all you readers, here's a longer one... I'm working on that.

The Hufflepuff common room was a sight for sore eyes. 

Luke awoke with the sun, it seemed, his first morning. Though he was aware that his house was technically housed in the dungeons, the light flickering through the tiny dew-speckled windows at the top of the cellar walls made him feel warm. He imagined that, once the circular panes weren’t clouded over, he would be able to look across the hills of grass and wonder upon which Hogwarts was built.

As he pried his eyes open wider, he realized the many plants which decorated the room were doing the same, shaking off a night’s sleep in their own ways and opening their leaves towards the golden sun.

Though Hufflepuff had its history of being the lesser house of the four, Luke would bet his galleons, exchanged by his mother in some complicated process with their own muggle coins, that their common room was the finest of them all. Warm and brilliant, it shined, illuminated by both the morning’s light and their own bright yellow color palate. He could never see himself having an unhappy thought in the space. Though the air was thick, it was comfortable. He felt equally comfortable in just his thin sweater as he did with the idea of wrapping on of the quilts hanging around on his shoulders.

“Wonderful isn’t it?”

The airy figure appeared out of the corner of his eyes in seconds, out of nowhere as was fitting for a ghost. He vaguely remembered him a the Fat Friar, having seen him making rounds during the Great Hall feast. Nevertheless, he could see the sparkle in his eyes as he watched Luke recover from nearly jumping off his seat.

“Almost makes me not hate having the spend eternity here,” he added, leaning towards Luke like he would another human he was sharing a moment with. A human he wouldn’t pass through with an icy chill. “Happiest years of my life, son. Best food too.”

Of course the two of them couldn’t help but smile. 

“Get yourself to breakfast, young one. You’ve got a fantastic day ahead of you.” 

With that the friar sunk through the cushions and disappeared once again. Luke thought it best to follow his advice, due in part to nerves on what he would do that day, but also his growling stomach. 

 

As Luke made his way upstairs for breakfast, he was startled from his own worries by a pair of voices calling his name. Tearing his eyes away from a head of shaggy blond hair he had fixed his eyes on earlier, he vaguely made out Calum and Michael, struggling to get around a group of rowdy older kids who did not look too happy to catch their screams.

They had a way of making everything better already.

“Friend,” Calum drawled out loudly, drawing more sleepy grumbles from people who obviously should have stayed in bed earlier. What use was there being up this early, anyhow?

“Hey guys,” Luke laughed as they took to his right side, Calum closest to him and wrapping is arm around his neck. Upon closer inspection he noticed that, while Calum was bright-eyed and impossibly excited, he couldn’t say the same for Michael.

His attempt of, “Early start?” in order to start a conversation was passed with a simple grunt from Michael who seemed able to navigate the way into the Great Hall without opening his eyes.

“He’s practiced in this,” Calum offered. As Luke went to say goodbye and split towards the Hufflepuff table from the night before, Calum caught his arm, pulling him towards Slytherin’s now unmarked table. “There’s only formal divides during feasts,” he explained. “Otherwise everyone just sits together.”

Apparently responding, “Oh, okay,” was a comedy special in Michael’s world. The older boy barked out a laugh before slumping into a seat across from Calum and Luke. 

“There’s a lot for you to learn here, buddy.”

Calum turned towards Luke, whispering, though loud enough for Michael to still hear him. “Michael’s not a morning person.”

“I hear that.”

Without much more they dug into breakfast, and Luke could again see why the Fat Friar grew the way he did; Hogwarts had the greatest food. Sausages and baked beans and porridge and toasts, fried egg to top or stand alone, hash browns, and sauces as far as the eye can see, further than it could identify; everything you would want for a proper breakfast and more.

He looked around the room in wonder, seeing the same spreads all around him. A table over, and further down he caught sight of the same shag he had nearly followed into the hall. 

The boy looked only a few years above himself, maybe a third or fourth year. His thick black glasses slid down his face, probably greased up with the way he pushed them back up, sausage in hand. 

Before Luke realized it, he was making eye contact with the boy, staring from afar into light eyes. 

“My mother is the worst cook,” Calum grunted through a mouth full of food, once again forcing Luke’s eyes away from the boy. “Hogwarts is such a blessing!”

The general consensus was, yes, Hogwarts was incredible. In many ways.

“What are you guys up to today?”

“Showing you around, probably,” Calum smiled.

“You’re a lucky one, Luke,” Michael told him, smirking past a frown that seemed etched on his lips. “I mean, we were luckier.”

“Got here on a Friday night,” Calum explained. “Had the whole weekend to ourselves. That was how I met this lovely one.” Michael offered a small smile but turned his attention back to his large plate of, mostly meat.

“So what’s there to do on a weekend?”

“Study. Play quidditch. Watch quidditch, study more,” Michael offered.

“But given that none of us have had classes yet this term, and you can’t so much as look at a broom outside of your flying class, we’ll be lounging.”

“Should I try and find my classes?”

“They’ll understand you being late,” Calum countered. “It’s your first year facing the stairs of doom.”

“Stairs of-“

“We’ll explain to you later, man. Eat up. We’ll get you a map to study later. Fun times to come.”

They had crammed the majority of their share in before Calum spoke again.

“We’re gonna show you how to live, Lukey.”

He leant across the table to whisper something in Michael’s ear, exchanging a conversation Michael clearly seemed against having. Calum sat back smiling, however.

“You know the story of Harry Potter, for sure, yeah?” Without leaving time for him to answer, he continued. “You see, Harry Potter was a part of the Golden Trio but his father was a part of the Marauders, the greatest tricksters the school’s ever seen. They-”

“Besides, George and Fred Weasley,” Michael interrupted. "May Fred rest in peace. 

“I’m guessing you’re their protégés,” Luke questioned. 

“Yes, but let me continue,” Calum insisted. “Where even was I? Oh yeah- So the Marauders were incredible. They single-handedly made the greatest map of Hogwarts that’s ever existed, aptly named the Marauder’s Map.”

Michael was impassioned. “It’s incredible,” he said, continuing. “Enchanted and all. It shows everything, from where notable people are-“

“Knowing where Filch is saves lives, Luke.”

“Seriously,” Michael agreed. “Not only that, but it shows all the secret passage ways and rooms. Anyway, we’ve got a copy. Somehow, they haven’t sealed the places up yet.”

“So, how do you feel about Hogsmeade this weekend,” Calum asked the two of them. Michael was quick to agree and Luke, not one to lose his new friends, easily did the same. “Sweet. We’ll do it after practice.”

Luke was also not one to let a conversation die. “Practice for what?”

“Returners on the Slytherin Quidditch team.”

“You’ve got a lot to learn about Calum,” Michael mocked. “He’s quite the quidditch protégé, started his first year, unheard for at this school.”

“Harry Potter did it,” Calum stated.

“You’re the next boy who lived, Calum. Oh, we must celebrate! Kill all the dark lords, a Slytherin saves the day!”

They all caught themselves laughing at Michael’s antics.

“I got scouted from flying class when no one tried out for the last Chaser position.”

“Slytherin’s pretty cutthroat. Happens to scare people off.”

“We have practice Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays to keep skills up even before we pick new team members. Only until noon. Then we have the rest of the day to explore the hell out of these places.”

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Michael offered again.

Somehow he could tell the statement held a different promise from these two.


End file.
